The Demon in Your Eyes
by Chaos Moonbane
Summary: When a girl is rescued from werewolves, what will the Titan's do to unravel her meaning to the supernatural creatures?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- **sitting with small pack of black wolves** Well, yeah, I don't own the Teen Titans. But if...by some act of God or...might we say wolves...I take over the world, I'll be sure to change this. But I DO own the plot and the characters Nikara, Zanagar (will appear later), and the four creatures terrorizing the city (Rasken, Lurid, Rama, and Zira). Steal them without my permission, and this pack will be on you like a fresh kill **wolves raise lips and lick ivory fangs**  
  
Summary- When the Titans respond to a call of creatures terrorizing the city, will a new member be found in a victim? And what's wrong with her that makes her so touchy...?  
  
AN- OK, this, with any luck, shall be a 3-part story. This, of course, is the 1st part, which will mostly consist of all the info/background stuff. Part two will be mostly the rising action, with maybe a little romance mingled in, and part three will be the climax and falling action of the story. Don't know how many chapters you can expect...however many it takes me to get through it all. Anyway, onward we go!

The Demon in Your Eyes  
  
By: Chaos Moonbane  
  
Part 1: Chapter 1 

Terror in the Alley

It had been a dull day in the now famous "T" tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg had been on the couch playing video games on the plasma screen since they had finally stopped arguing over which food was more suitable for breakfast. Starfire had gone on a sudden cleaning spree, which didn't settle too well with Beast Boy and Cyborg when she insisted on washing the TV screen on the final lap of their intergalactic race. Raven had shut herself on the roof to get away from the interior chaos and have some meditation time. Robin had been in the training room most of the day; the last encounter with Slade had left him irritable and more determined than ever. It had been a dull day indeed, but twilight was upon the city now, and with it came the promise of a more eventful tomorrow.  
Red lights began flashing throughout the tower, accompanied by a waning alarm. Robin burst from the training room and sprinted to the living room, panting slightly.  
"Titans, trouble. Where's Raven?"  
A swirling black/blue vortex appeared on the wall, and Raven's dark form slithered through into the living room. She said nothing, simply looked at Robin.  
"OK, lets move!"

Outside, the sky looked like a battlefield. Small red clouds hovered in a sky of deep purple, which was rapidly fading into black. No birds' silhouettes dotted the sky, just the crimson clouds that told of unforgiving weather from out over the sea. In the winding streets of the city, people were panicking. The usually busy nightlife had erupted into a frenzy of humans trying to overpower eachother for the best escape routes. Clubs were running dry as people flooded out the doors, all night convenience stores raced to get their signs switched to "Sorry, we're closed" and flip out the lights in hopes that the outside havoc would overlook them. The roads were clogged with wrecks caused by sightings of creatures that people only typically spoke of during Halloween or full moons. But none of the panicked people were about the judge what they had just seen; they were more interested in getting away before becoming a bloodstain on the pavement.

Out of one of the alleyways, a wolven nose protruded out into the light. The only problem was, the nose was not just a couple feet off the ground. The nose was held nearly 7 feet from the ground, and behind it, still concealed in the darkness, was a pair of softly glowing fluorescent green eyes. Its eyes were set a couple inches apart, the eyes themselves holding a wise, trained gaze over the area. The beast stepped forward, completely into the light and showed itself. A werewolf. Reddish brown fur covered its body, only changing into black around the muzzle, paws and tail tip. It stood erect, much like a human, but with a reversed knee in the middle of what would have been a human shin. Even through the fur, with every slight move the creature's muscles rippled. It was fit, young and healthy, not the kind of creature who would prey upon the homeless of a city. That was what sick or forsaken individuals did to survive. But this one seemed on a mission, searching for something that by it's laws rightfully belonged to it. And it wasn't leaving without its possession... Raising its muzzle into the air, it released a malicious howl. The hunt was on.

Eight blocks down, a young woman sat huddles against the covered doorway of an apartment stoop. She was wearing an old faded black sweater that was just a little too small for her, and a pair of Levi jeans that had gapping holes in both knees and frayed bottom hems from where she constantly stepped on them. Her tennis shoes where black and white Nike's that were showing more wear and tear than they had been meant to last through. She looked about 16, maybe a little older, standing around 5'7" and weighing in at about 115 pounds. Her hair was a little grimy, but it's dark brown color stayed true. Her skin was stained with dirt and caked with mud in places, even though there was very little earthy content in the heart of a city. Her eyes, however, were what set her apart from the average homeless person. Her eyes were a golden honey color, almost glowing some might say. She looked out into the alley, completely terror stricken. They were back again...but why were they back again? They had bitten her and then been chased away by a group of concerned civilians. One had taken her in, given her a warm and safe place to sleep and good meals until she was healed. Then she ran away back into her world. But her world that was now plagued by demons. The howl reached her ears and she winced noticeably. They were determined, but why? They hadn't wanted to kill her before, why now? She glanced over to the stoop rail, just barely seeing a small black figure leap lightly up onto the cement, and stifled a scream. Squinting a little, she recognized the visitor as a stray cat, nothing more. The cat glanced at her with eyes like full autumn moons, and meowed softly. The girl tried to shoo it away, but the creature only made itself at home, curling into a little ball and beginning to purr. The comfort level of the situation dropped again as a second creature was confirmed. There was another howl, closer to her than she wanted to admit. She sunk into the corner as far as she could and started to cry.

The reddish devil looked towards the other howl, his ears twisting forward as he listened intently. Then a smirk draped across his muzzle. Good, her scent had been found. It would not be long now. Raising his muzzle to the partially concealed crescent moon, a lower howl was released, then the city was quiet once again.

The second beast to howl nearly wagged his tail to hear the lower howl from his leader. The signal to go and retrieve. He had never been much for fetch, but when the stick was able to run and think, it made the game more entertaining. Stepping out onto a road littered with abandoned and wrecked cars, the creature began to stalk towards the scent. His fur was an ashen white; the only pure white fur covered his stomach. His eyes were a bright yellow, but they did not quite have a glowing aura about them. His paws hit the pavement without a sound as he stalked towards the right alley. He stopped suddenly, raising his muzzle a little and sniffing the air. She had tried to trick them, her scent was zig zagging in every direction, and was mingled in with other peoples scents and the scent the younger werewolf had grown to love...fear. He followed her scent, weaving right, the left...jump over a fallen street light, left, right, climb through and abandoned car. While inside the car, clambering to get his bulk over the flattened seats, the werewolf paused and glanced into the back. There was a baby seat, crushed by the broken passenger seat. He sniffed the air inside the car. There was the girls scent, and the scent of two other people, and infant, and blood. There was another scent to, one that humans would never understand. Sorrow. There was no fear, save for the quarry's fear, in the car. Carefully, almost sadly, the werewolf lifted up the passenger seat with ease and peered beneath. There was no infant, the parents had probably nabbed the child up and ran. But there was a now discarded baby doll with bright rosy red cheeks, a brilliant smile, and a pink and white pastel dress that was stained with blood. The werewolf let the seat fall back, wondering for a moment if this massive a hunt was really worth it if they were not hear to feed, but he had to move on. The quarry must be caught. Finally, he pried himself free from the car and sniffed the air again, following every direction and move that the girls scent went. Right, crawl across the rail between the road and the ocean, left again. He stopped once more, this time his face twisted into a gleeful position as he glanced down an alley. The smell of fear was strong here, so was the girls smell. Carefully, he advanced into the darkness that could only conceal his quarry for so long.

The girl looked out into her alley. There had been a snap of glass and a growl. They had found her. One at least, but the others would be on their way. She curled into a tight ball, hoping they wouldn't see her. There was a gruff snort of pain and a small smash as glass struck the wall of a warehouse.

The ashen pelted werewolf cursed to himself as he hurled the glass into a wall. He didn't have to look to know that his once white/gray fur was being stained crimson. Then he was given the lead he needed. A soft rustle of cloth, a short, sobbing gasp. She was close, and she knew she was being hunted. A smirk fell upon his muzzle as he proceeded forward slowly. In his advanced vision, he could see the outline of a stoop, a discarded scooter resting on the ground and bottom step, a cat perched on the left wide rail. He hated cats, they held no fear of werewolves...but he wasn't allowed to kill them either. For whatever reason, they were almost allies. The feline, as he could barely make out in the darkness, appeared to be black in coloration with a blonde blaze that ran on the left side of its nose from nose tip to brow level. He glanced at the creature, and the feline raised its pale yellow eyes to meet the more brilliant yellow of the werewolves' eyes. The cat only meowed at him, standing and arching its back to stretch, then turning towards the girl and purring again. The werewolf followed the cats gaze to the back of the stoop, and smirked when he saw a dark shadow flinch. Bingo. He crouched down, preparing to pounce at her, growling softly just to hear the once soft sound of her heart beat suddenly skyrocket. He would have no trouble bringing her back alive if her fear was this great...her blessed fear.

Then, there was a voice that was not familiar to the werewolf's ears, causing him to turn around.  
"We can do this the easy way, or do you prefer the hard way?"  
A youthful voice, holding the tone that made him sound to be the alpha of his group. The werewolf stepped into a dim light on the warehouse just as it flickered on...off...then finally rested on glowing. The beast gave a gravely chuckle when he saw the humans who faced him. A boy in a mask and cape...another male looking covered in blue foil, and a third male looking rather seasick. The females of the group were not much better. The first's pale skin nearly glowed in the dim light, hiding under her blackish blue cloak and leotard of the same color. And the final human, though the werewolf had to admit looked somewhat more worthy of battle due to the fact that she was floating in the air, looked more like a harmless school girl than anything. His nose twitched as he took in their scents, the muscles on his back retracted and the fur bristled. The first...alpha...was a normal human for the most part. But the others, they held very little or no human scent. There was something wrong with them...but still he chuckled. There was something wrong with him as well, if they hadn't noticed. He gave a series of low, vicious growl...masking the intelligence and sophistication that rested behind the rabid appearance. That in itself might just give him the upper hand.  
"He's choosing the hard way."  
The seasick looking humanoid spoke, sounding more childish. '_Subordinate_.' the werewolf noted the positions he was guessing each opposing creature held in his mind.  
"And we love doin things the hard way."  
The foil covered one spoke this time. The werewolf contemplated for a moment. '_Beta_.' He finally decided. He gave a low roar, taking a step forward. The schoolgirl jumped back...or rather floated quickly in reverse, at this. The werewolf smirked.  
"What is it, friend Robin?"  
The schoolgirl again. '_Delta_.' He noted.  
"Starfire, we don't care what it is right now, if it's a threat, we are going to destroy it."  
The dark, glowing female this time. The werewolf contemplated for a moment. Her voice, it was almost higher than an alpha, as if she were angered, all would obey her without hesitation, and to avoid setting her off, they obeyed her anyway. '_Ancient_.' Was the best title he could think of, still a little puzzled. Suddenly there was the noise of cloth rustling and footsteps hitting pavement and garbage. He was losing his quarry. He growled again, advancing another step towards the small pack of children, then when they got ready to fight, he turned and fled into the alley. "Titans...Go!"  
He heard from behind him. The alpha again, but it was no matter. He was rapidly catching up with his prey, using his gifts of speed and strength to eventually overtake her. He has nearly on top of her, one paw raised into the air, and he swiped at her, knocking her into the exterior wall of a building and out cold. There was a bone crushing thud as she hit. He skidded to a stop, and went to retrieve her, but found a green cheetah about to pounce. He furrowed a brow. There were no green creatures...Suddenly, the cheetah became a gorilla, and all became clear. The sea sick one, the subordinate, was a shifter. He prepared for battle, tackling the gorilla before it could attack him. The gorilla gave a roar of surprise as it fell backwards, and the roar became one of pain as the young werewolf dug his claws into the opponent's sides. The masked male came running up, jumping into the air and kicking the werewolf in the side, The werewolf fell, but not before raking his claws over the gorilla's chest. Tumbling across the ground, the werewolf just missed grabbing the masked one's foot. When he stopped and went to stand, there was the foil male, the dark one, and the schoolgirl standing there, staring at him. The foil one raised what had once been a hand, and shot a blast of blue at the werewolf. Unable to roll away in time, the blast hit the young werewolf full force. He could feel his fur singeing and his very flesh crawling with burn marks. Another attack like that could not be taken. He leapt to the girl, picked her up and began to run out of the alley.  
"Titans, hold fire! He's got a hostage!"  
The green cheetah returned, taking off after the fleeing werewolf. The dark female, her hands glowing with black energy closed the exit to the alley with the garbage found within. The werewolf skidded to a halt and began to nimbly climb the barrier when he felt the girl taken from his grasp. A large green eagle was overhead, the girl in its claws. The werewolf was about to jump when green energy began hitting his surroundings, and finally him. The pain and injuries was finally enough, and he leapt the rest of the way over the barrier and took off running into the still night of dead clouds and a black sea of sky.

Beast Boy hovered over the ground a few feet, and transformed back into himself, holding the girl in his arms, and landed on the ground. The rest of the group walked up to him; Cyborg began scanning the girl's vital signs. "She's not good."  
He said, with almost a tone of sorrow. Starfire stepped closer, taking a look at the unconscious girl.  
"Perhaps we should care for her friends? She seems in need of companions."  
"No Starfire. We should drop her off at the hospital."  
Raven said, not coming any closer to the girl than she had to to be included in the circle. "Dude, we can't just drop her off at the hospital!"  
Beast Boy protested.  
"What if that thing tracks her down there too? Then you'd have to rescue a bunch of sick people before they became an easy midnight snack!"  
"Beast Boy's right."  
Robin interrupted.  
"It wouldn't be safe to drop her off at the hospital. That would be endangering too many other lives. She comes home with us."  
There was a mutual cheer from the team, with the exception of Raven, and the Titans began to go back to the tower. From in the darkness of the alley, a cat meowed and two large moon eyes watched the Titans and the girl retreating.

AN: Yeah, I know, cliffy. And not that long either, but I just wanted to get you guys warmed up and see if it's even worth continuing. What happens to the werewolves? Why do they want the girl? Who is the girl and what will happen when she comes too in the Titans tower? And what is the deal with that stupid cat? Well, you can imagine while you wait for me to update! laughs maniacally ahem. Anyway, I have the main plot, but if you have ideas, I'd be happy to consider them. And if I would use them, you'd get all the credit for the idea you suggest. . Well, please review. This is my first Titan fic, so I'm a little nervous. I know I don't have them talking much yet, but I want to make sure that I don't have them OOC. Until next time, thanks much! **author and wolf pack disappear in flash of black fire**


	2. The Ties That Bond

Disclaimer- blah, I really hate these. Anyway, I don't own the Teen Titans. I DO own the plot, and all OC's.  
  
Summary- The ashen werewolf must return and report his lose to the hunt leader...  
  
AN- Yeah, chapter 2! Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'd imagine that you wouldn't be reading still if you didn't. So, here we go!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Demon in Your Eyes  
  
By: Chaos Moonbane  
  
Part 1- Chapter 2  
  
The Ties That Bond

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The red devil looked out from the alley as two others of its kinda came running at it. The first was tall, but not as tall as its leader. Its pelt was a dark tan with some wisps of black mixed in, a white throat and belly and black paws and muzzle tip. His eyes were a placid blue, set an average length apart, giving his face an almost emotionless expression.  
"Did you locate the prey, Rama? "  
The red werewolf asked, facing the tan werewolf.  
"I did not even scent her Rasken." The tan answered, then bowed his head. The red, Rasken, nodded.  
"Very well then."  
Rasken took a few steps to the left, stopping at a very tall creature, standing a half-foot higher than he was. The beast was a female, her pelt a deep black all over. There were some stray gray pieces of fur along her muzzle, showing that she was getting on in age. Her eyes were a strange red and purple color, almost an amaranthine. She looked down at Rasken.  
"I too, did not scent her. She's elusive. I can understand why Zanagar selected her to fulfill the Songs' law."  
Again, Rasken nodded as the ancient female offhandedly gave her approval of the girl.  
"All is well with you then, Zira."  
The glanced to both sides of either in his company, his eyes flashing a little when there was a vacancy. "Where is Lurid? He was the only one to send up a Hunt Call..."  
Rasken growled, slouching slightly, as if he was debating on pacing around on all fours. The fur on his back rose and lowered as he paced in front of his hunting company in deep thought. There was a sudden gasp, followed by the sound of a body crumpling to the ground, and Rasken shot his eyes to the alley's only entrance. There was a mass of fur off to one side, propped up loosely against a cluster of trashcans. Rasken stood up straight; his eyes fixed on his once lost company member. He stalked towards the ashen form of Lurid with meaning in every heavy step that he took. He came to the ashen youth and stopped. There were marks of a hard battle that riddled the youngster's pelt, which caused Rasken to raise a brow to his youngest hunter.  
"Lurid?"  
He questioned and paused for a response. There was a ragged breath, followed by a weary looking Lurid raising his head to look up to his leader.  
"Did you find the quarry? I know that you scented her."  
There seemed no concern for the marks of battle in Rasken's voice, although deep within his eyes there was a worried flicker every time Lurid winced. Flicking his left ear behind him, Rasken listened as Rama and Zira came over to inspect the damage done to their younger pack member. The youth tilted his head to the ground, seeming to study the black oil that slithered from a rusted oil can in the top of one of the trash cans he had tipped ever so slightly. Rasken rose his lips away from his teeth slightly.  
"You _will_ answer me."  
Lurid gulped, raising his eyes sheepishly to Rasken. "I...I located the quarry."  
"And?"  
"And I was attacked by a pack of...I don't know what they were. Their alpha was human...but the others..."  
"And what of the quarry?"  
"...They have her."  
"They WHAT!?"  
Rasken roared, the fur on his back standing on end and his fangs fully displayed. Lurid tucked his tail between his legs and lowered his body all the way to the ground as a frightened puppy might do when threatened with a newspaper by its master.  
"I…I tried to fight them Rasken. But they have...powers. Energy powers that burns like a thousand miles of a raging forest fire."  
Rasken lowered his level of anger as he heard shots from nearby. "I need to monitor her vital signs, hand her over."  
"Dude, you just want to carry her, don't you?"  
"WhAt!?!? Why you!!!"  
Then there was a long silence, and the conflict seemed to be resolved in this time span. Rasken listened carefully to the two voices that had been arguing. One was very familiar...yet not. In the first, there had been a robotic hum much to low for human ears to pick up on. Gruff and strong, unyielding. Rasken made a mental note to take special care when this one was encountered. The second was more complex, but laid back and joking...the voice of a child almost. However, there were the tones of every creature he had encountered in this voice, and many he assumed belonged to creatures he had never encountered. He made another note to not belittle that one. Lurid's ears perked back up, and he stood a little. "There, those are the ones who the victory went to. They have our quarry."  
Zira and Rama turned towards the alley entrance, tails swishing slightly at the thought of sinking their fangs into flesh before retrieving their quarry.  
"Shall we attack and reclaim her, Rasken?"  
Zira asked, her body held low, ready to charge at the word. Rasken paused and contemplated for a moment. They were all, with the exception of Lurid, fighting fit. He sniffed the air, closing his eyes and trying to make a mental picture of how many there were. There was an odor of organic human food, of human hair care products, motor oil, an unearthly smell, incense...and lastly the scent of the quarry. 5 to battle, with only 3 in his company including himself. He opened his eyes and glanced towards Lurid. The burn and scald marks upon his body were beginning to heal with the enhanced immune system the werewolf kind were noted for having...but they were not healing as fast as a normal burn wound should. There was too much risk involved, which would not please their alpha if the hunting party came back not only void the quarry...but with a dead hunter. "No."  
He said quietly. Zira stood upright, towering over her hunt leader, and she growled with displeasure.  
"No?"  
Rasken nodded, then answered her unasked question.  
"There are but a few days until full moon. We have raised enough questions in the minds of mortals for one night...Let's not go against the myth that came before us..."  
Reluctantly, Zira and Rama nodded.  
"We must consult Zanagar about this as well. There is nothing in the Song that I am aware of that tells of a Niran having a pack..."  
Rama, who until this time had been silent, raised his upper lip a little.  
"Then lets go, the stench of humans is beginning to get to my head..."  
There was an almost rabid look in his eyes; the look of a dog after it had been starved. Rasken gave a sudden snarling bark and leapt towards Rama threateningly.  
"We are not here to eat! Our pack carries the dignity to not devour these pathetic humans and I will not have that self-pride broken because your hollow stomach controls your mind!"  
Rama lowered his ears back against his skull, but refused to make eye contact with Rasken. Rasken, however, stared into his downcast eyes in challenge, and when Rama did not look up at him for several seconds, he backed off.  
"Now then, let us return home. In time, our quarry will need to come looking for us..."  
He turned his gaze to crescent moon as it hung in the endless abyss of the sky.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Well, there you are. I'm gonna be switching back and forth between the pack and the Titans a lot in Part 1 because well, this is the part where I cover backgrounds! So, hope I don't confuse you too much! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! --gives reviewers all a silver rose --


End file.
